Simple Pleasures
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: When Chouji confesses that he’s never been kissed before, Shikamaru makes it his business to show him what he’s been missing. Shikamaru x Chouji


**Title: Simple Pleasures**

**Disclaimer: This is an original purely made fan fiction that I won't be gaining any money from.**

**Rating: Older Teen (language)**

**Genre: Romance / General**

**Pairing(s): Nara Shikamaru / Akimichi Chouji **

**Summary: When Chouji confesses that he's never been kissed before, Shikamaru makes it his business to show him what he's been missing.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**One-Shot!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Shikamaru could only smile slightly as he listened to his best friend chatter and chuckle away while telling him about the mix up Ino had as he lay down staring up at the clouds.**

"**-And when she was through, she wiped her hands on her shorts and didn't even realize she had _hand prints _on them." Chouji chuckled, smiling a bit as he sat next to the taller male.**

**Shikamaru chuckled as while, his smile growing a bit. **

"**So, you lied to her about having been kissed?" the genius asked making the redhead blink and blush red before stuffing some chips into his mouth. **

**Shikamaru smirked. Well, at least he got an answer…**

"**You don't have to be embarrassed about it."**

**Chouji swallowed and frowned a little, running a hand through his semi-long, straight, reddish brown hair. **

"**You sure? I-I mean…It's a big deal to most of the guys our age…"**

"**Nah… They're only making it a big deal because of the girls. How troublesome." Inwardly, it was a big deal to Shikamaru since his best friend was certainly missing out on something he usually didn't give a flying fuck about. **

"**I-I've never been kissed before Shikamaru."**

"**Good. You've admitted it. That's the first thing to do. Next, you have to find someone to kiss."**

"**Wha-What?! Why?"**

"**You'll start to wonder what it feels like eventually and all that troublesome shit… You haven't even had a girlfriend yet so-"**

"**U-Uh. I-I don't think I like girls…"**

"**Oh?"**

"**Y-Yeah."**

"**Hmm…"**

"**Do you hate me now?"**

**There was a slightly sad, yet nervous expression on the swirlcheeked teen's face. He hadn't told anyone that before and he hadn't wanted to tell Shikamaru the way he just had, but it couldn't be helped. He could only hope that the other wouldn't be too made at him.**

"**I can't hate you if I feel the same way, now can I?"**

**Chouji blinked and stared at his best friend, his dark red eyes widening out of shock. Shikamaru liked boys too! Relief spread through him and he let out a little sigh, inwardly thanking the gods for that one. He didn't know what he would do if his best friend hated him because he liked guys.**

"**R-Really?"**

"**Yup."**

"**What-What about Temari-san…and Ino?"**

"**Never liked them; never will."**

"**O-Oh."**

**Sitting up slowly, Shikamaru thought of two hundred and twelve ways to do what he was about to do and filed away the four hundred different ways it could end. Weighing his decision, he straddled the teen within seconds, pinning him against the tree and didn't say anything for a few moments when the redhead stared up at him.**

"**Shi-Shikamaru?"**

"…**Chouji… You-You need to know what it feels like to be kissed."**

"**N-No! I-I don't. I'll just wait until-"**

"**Until what? Until some troublesome woman takes you out because she _pitied_ you? Until _Sai_ finally corners you when I'm not with you? He's really handsome and I_ know_ you'll give in…"**

"**Shikamaru…"**

**Leaning in slightly, he ignored Chouji's continued protests.**

"**Shi-Shikamaru! N-No."**

**He was almost there…**

**Chouji's swirled cheeks were flushed red. **_**'Why is he doing this?' **_**he thought to himself, embarrassed and confused as he closed his eyes.**

"**Please. D-Don't-"**

**His protests were cut off when lean, slightly chapped lips pressed against his slightly thicker, softer ones. Chouji's blush deepened and he appeared to be enjoying it once he had stopped protesting.**

**Shikamaru gave an inward smirk and closed his eyes, pressing closer against the smaller male, his own cheeks pink. Chouji's lips felt wonderful against his own…**

**Why hadn't he thought of this when they were genin?**

**Removing his hands from Chouji's wrists, he pulled away and forced the teen down gently, but was still straddling him.**

**Chouji flushed even darker when he realized that his best friend was smirking a tad lazily in his face.**

**"What-What is it?"**

**"Nothing."**

**Shikamaru then leaned downwards again, catching the redhead's chin when the other tried to move his face away and pressed his lips against the other teen's own once more. There was no way he was going to let the other boy leave. When he decided he liked his best friend kissing him, then he would let him go, but until then, he would leave his lips alone, not even for a second.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
